Casting Away My Love
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: Max is an outcast of school, while Tyson, Kai, and Rei are popular. Rei have loved Max for a while, but Max turns into a cold person lately, but still is generous around other people. Will Rei be able to penitrate through Max's shell? AU MaRe,TyKai
1. The outcast

Silver:  Finally…I'm going to start writing a chapter story!

Shuichi:  Give me a kiss?

Silver:  Um…how about no?

Shuichi:  Just a peck on the cheek?

Silver:  Not until you crack the promise!

Kyoko:  ::grabs Shuichi and drags him in front of reviewers::  Keep him busy, okay?  ::walks back to Silver's room with Taku falling from the ceiling ^^;;;::

Silver:  Meow!  Thank god Shuichi's gone!  I don't want him bugging me everywhere ^^;;;

Kyoko:  He's a pain in the butt…he's hard to keep away…

Max:  I'll have Rei with me to keep them busy!

Rei:  Max…I don't think---

Max:  ::kissing Rei and ended up on the wagon, driven by Kyoko::

Kyoko:  ::drives the couple to the crowd of MaRe fans, with Tyson and Kai making out also ^^;;::  Oh brother…

| | Summary:  Max is an outcast, while Tyson WAS an outcast.  Tyson, Kai, and Rei are the most popular students in the school.  Tyson urges Max to try going out with Rei, but Max always refuses.  Will Rei be able to control his feelings long enough for a lot of people?  Who do Max and Rei love?  | |

| | P**airing**s:  Max/Rei (MaRe, main pairing); Tyson/Kai (TyKai; not a real main pairing, but a pairing that will happen a lot ^^;;) | |

| | **Warning**:  If you're known as a popular student in your school, don't take this personally, okay?  I'm kind of one, but I'm not THAT popular!  | |

~-~-~-~-**_Casting Away My Love_**~-~-~-~-

Prologue: The outcast 

Max Mizuhara, a 14-year-old high school student, has been a major outcast since she transferred in the 6th grade.  He had an outcast friend named Tyson, but he soon turned popular…because of a cold-hearted beast names Kai Hiwatari.  Tyson and Max didn't talk to each other since, because Max doesn't like talking to people that are popular.

Max knew that Tyson loved Kai, but he can't understand why he left him in the dust by himself, being treated lower than anyone could have ever been treated.  Max earns high grades, is really generous and caring, and the worse part that made him an outcast…was his glasses.

Sure Max doesn't need glasses, but he doesn't want to be on one of the popular group.  He rather be himself and fly solo…but his looks earned a bad reputation.  He never knew that his looks could affect the whole outcome of his popularity, though he doesn't care about those things.

Now, Max had to go to his fourth period class…which is his most relaxing class…

Drawing Studio I 

He had been waiting since 6th grade to go to an art class that will keep his drawing ability steady, and he could improve his shading and color mixing.  The only thing that he hated about the class was that there was one popular student that always looked at him strangely…

Can you guess who he is?  I'll hint you!  He has golden eyes like the yellow you see in the sunset (1), and he acts like he's a neko-jin (2).

Yep.  You guessed it!  It's Rei Kon.  Max doesn't like any of the popular students or the wanna-be popular people, even Rei, though he did absolutely nothing to Max.

As fourth period starts, the art teacher, Miss Yue, or people call her "Lise," arranged the seating for the entire year.

"Okay now…let's have my two favorite artists from last year in Art 8, Rei Kon and Max Mizuhara, on that table.  You two will be drawing sceneries, and chat with each other to know what you're working on.  Here's the requirement paper for your project."

Lise passed out the requirement sheet to Rei and Max, hoping that they will somehow talk to each other more.

"And the rest of the class, come with me in the other room for your projects!  Right this way, students."

Lise led out the rest of the class… that was only 6 people.  Max turned to Rei, and mumbled that it will be hopeless for him to be friends with Rei.

On the other hand, Rei was happy he was paired up with Max.  Max and he were friends for a while in sixth grade, and people just push him to be popular since then.  He wanted to be friends again with Max, but he thinks Max is pushing himself to be flying solo all of the school years.

"Um…Max?"

"What do you want?  And you're not allow to call me Max since the 6th grade."  Max was talking harshly and coldly, since he never wanted to be paired up with someone on a very higher status than him.

"Could you maybe…lighten up a little?  I'm not like other people."

"Sure you aren't…that's what make a big difference between you and me.  Let's just get this over with.  Let's just read and do our project."

~~Max's POV~~

I scanned over the project paper…and he knew what Lise was going to do.  She was trying to display our skills to the whole school…and getting me along with other people…

I hate it when teachers forced me into group projects…I just wanted to work alone…in my own little world…but no!  They try to get me along with other people!

If she were to pair me up…it had to be Rei, didn't it?  Plus, I have all my classes with him!  

"We have to make a picture of a scenery that will be described as the most calmest."

"Any ideas?"

Of course I have ideas!  I'm thinking…maybe a sunset at the beach.  Or a sunset of a small forest with a waterfall! (3)

"What about the sunset of a forest with a waterfall?"

"That's a great idea.  What mixture of colors for the sunset, though?"

"You can decide."

I see him resting his chin on the palms of his hands, and I'm guessing he's thinking of what mixtures of colors he's going to use.

"How about purple, yellow, orange, and magenta?"

"Good enough.  I'll sketch it."

"I'll get the colors figured out and I'll find that piece of Styrofoam board for the project."

We both split up from each other to do their job.  I was glad that I could be away from Rei…I don't want anyone coming near me or getting through my shell…or love me whether it's good or bad…

No one will get through me…not everything will be black and white… 

~~Rei's POV~~

After a few seconds of what I discussed with Max, I looked behind myself, and then I went to find the board.  I can't believe I fell for Max…and he doesn't even let me call him by his first name…

As I look for the board, I wanted to chat with Max more.  I wanted to know him better than anyone could.  It's also weird I live next door to him, and he still ignores me everyday.  I looked over my shoulders to see Max looking happy and confident that he will complete the project on time…and I see another emotion that seems like he wanted to be alone.

I glanced at the picture quickly, and I saw that he was drawing the trees with the grass on the bottom.  It looks weird right now, but I think it's going to turn out really neat at the end.

"Mizuhara-kun.  Dare to hirugohan o tabamasu ka. (4)"

"Yokeinaosewa. (5) Speak English."

"It's my business to know who's watching you."

"Don't bother trying to get to know me, you would just hurt yourself."

"We need to make time for this project.  Though we could always to do at one of our places…"

"Let's just wait till after-school to discuss this.  We'll start the project today, and we have plenty of time to finish it up.  It's due only in two weeks!"

"But---"

I tried to stop Max from doing it late, but something else came up to me.  It was a girl that kept trying to stalk me everyday.  Her name was Mazie, and she is known to be the most popular girl in the whole school, and she's a sophomore.

"Well, well, well.  Look what the neko's getting at his feet.  The outcast…what's his name?  Oh yeah, blonde dirt!"

"Well, blonde dirt has a name, like you don't, snob."

"You will never receive glory and fame in this school.  NEVER!"

"Like I give a damn.  Now, I have to work on my project, and your overrated hairball is in my way, so move!"

I saw Max pushed Mazie into the bucket of black paint, and it would make a very big mark, since she was wearing a neon green skirt, and I would think it's too flashy anyway.  I see Max smirk evilly, and Mazie whining to me about Max.

"Rei-kun!  Mizuhara pushed me into the black paint, and my bottom's covered with paint!  Could you go with me to the bathroom and change?"

I was busy looking at Max sketching, oblivious to Mazie's whining.  I was thinking about Max…and hoping that I could terminate through Max's walls and get him to love me back somehow.

The bell rang, and I looked at the clock.  It was lunchtime, and the time just flew by fast.  I see Max carrying his sketch and was going to walk out of the room, but Mazie just had to block the doorway.

"You better apologize for ruining my skirt!  It was expensive!"

"Who told you to wear skirts that shows your ass and is as bright as hell!  Get out of the way, or you would face dire consequences!"

"Make me, you geek!"

I see Max turning dark crimson color, showing off a lot of anger.  I see him about to rip Mazie's clothes into pieces, until I stopped him.

"Max, calm down!"

"Get the hell away from me, Kon!  My business is my own business!  AND EVERYONE STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

I looked at the students near the art room, staring at disbelieve to Max.  Even Kai and Tyson were there, getting ready to get their lunch.

"Max…I was only trying to help…"

"You sure don't do a good job of helping ME!  You only befriend me for less than a month three years ago, and it meant nothing to me now!  I thought you and the others would be my friend back then, but everyone betrays me just like that!"

"But what about---"

"I don't wish to discuss about that!  My parents and I are not even talking to each other, and I have a meeting to go it right now!"

Max pushed me down, and pushed Mazie into the bushes right outside the art room.  I just got up and stare behind Max, looking at his back.

I will someday get through this shield…and he will be that person I know from 6th grade.  I looked at Kai and Tyson, kissing each other sweetly and affectionately.

I only wished Max would be like that to me…my only wish…to be Max loves me as much as I do.  

My love have been patient for too long…and I don't think it can hold on any longer…

I must make Max mine before anyone else does…no matter what… 

~-~-~-~-~- | |  To Be Continued  | | ~-~-~-~-~-

Silver:  WAHOO!!  The prologue of this fanfic is finally done!  I'm sooo happy!  Sorry it's a little short…but my chapters will be longer!  I swear ^^

The sequel to **Your Love Matters** is being typed, and figuring out the lemony scene ^_~.  **Why Are People Tripping** is also having another chapter, but is being figured out to what will the next scene be.

For this story, I would need some OCs!  They are going to be the new students from the same school to somehow get Max and Rei together, and also humiliate Mazie ^_~

I have nothing against the name "Mazie," but she will be the one who tries to go after Rei!  Max will sometimes in the fanfic have his glasses--- ::mouth being covered by Kyoko::

Kyoko:  She said nothing!

Taku:: Reviewers will receive---

Silver:  MaRe Forever flags with an extra comfy 6 feet blanket!

Kyoko:  Review ^_~  Ad please send some OCs for Silver!

(1) – Actually…if you're pure Chinese…your eyes should be light brown or dark brown…for a fact…I know a lot of Chinese and I'm Chinese myself…the only way you cannot have brown eyes is if you somehow change the color of your iris or wear contact lenses ^^;;  I'll let the golden eye slip…cause Rei looks better with golden orbs I guess ^^;;; can't tell…

(2) – Everyone knows that "neko-jin" in Japanese means "Cat citizen" or "citizen of cats" right?  Cause if you say "nihon-jin," it means "Japanese citizen."  I'm not entirely sure about this…but it's just something I thought…oh well ^^U

(3) – I made a picture for my English project, and it looks really nice!  I hope to have a working scanner soon so I can show everyone ^_~

(4) – Means "with whom do you eat lunch?"

(5) – Means "none of your business."

^_~ There's your notes, and some Japanese will be in the chapters.


	2. New students have in common?

Silver: WAH!!  I GOT REVIEWS!!  Arigatoo gozaimasu!!

~~Timmy-sama: 

Isn't evil Max so kawaii?  I thought about it, and I haven't saw an evil Max running in the beginning in the fanfic ^^;;

Max:  Why am I evil?  I'm innocent!  I swear!

Rei:  It's a thing call love Max!  ::kisses Max on the cheek::

Silver:  Thanks for an OC!  It's another cold guy ^_~

~~dippas-addict: 

I'm glad you're giving this a chance ^_~  I hope you enjoy!

Rei:  In a million years that you'll ever like a pairing with Kenny in it…

Silver:  Actually…I read a fanfic with Kenny/Emily, but I don't even know who she is ^^;;

Max:  --;;;

~~Rumi-chan:

::watches Mazie fly::  Wow…that's far…

Kai:  Never underestimate a reviewer…

Rei:  Especially Rumi-chan…

Here is your own  "Mazie voodoo doll" for you to torture whenever she stalks Rei ^_~

~~Kara-chan:

Thanks for the OC character ^_~  that was fun with the online chat ^^

Rei:  I was turned into a kitten!

Kai:  Not as bad as me…I was a rabbit --;;;

Don't say bad things!  Think of it was a good thing ^^  Anyway, I'm updating now, happy?  ^_~  Hope so~

~~King Morgan:

Thanks for the OC ^_~

I'm sooo sorry that the OC characters' info wasn't written down on the last chapter!  Thanks for everyone's replies, and I hope everyone reviews again ^_~

All the OC characters will be 14, except for Kara-chan's, cause she said ^^.

~-~-~-~-Last Time~-~-~-~-

Max pushed me down, and pushed Mazie into the bushes right outside the art room.  I just got up and stare behind Max, looking at his back.

I will someday get through this shield…and he will be that person I know from 6th grade.  I looked at Kai and Tyson, kissing each other sweetly and affectionately.

I only wished Max would be like that to me…my only wish…to be Max loves me as much as I do.  

My love have been patient for too long…and I don't think it can hold on any longer…

I must make Max mine before anyone else does…no matter what…

~-~-~-~-End of Last Time~-~-~-~-

Max:  ::sigh::

Rei:  Don't feel bad that you're bad in this fanfic…

Max:  Can't help it…

Rei:  ::kisses Max on lips::

Silver:  ^^  I do not own any of the characters, except for the bitch, and maybe another character that will be appearing!  The other OC characters are created by the reviewers ^_~  they will appear in this chapter ^^

~-~-~-~-Casting Away My Love~-~-~-~-

_Chapter 1:  New students have in common?_

While Rei was about to run after Max, Kai and Tyson stopped him.

"Rei, you know it's quite impossible to get Max back to normal…"

"I know…but I can't help it that I love him…"

"Kai, why does Max gets mad at me after I turn popular?"

"I don't know Ty-koi (I love using this ^^).  I just don't know…"

"Did I hear Tyson-kun?  TYSON!!"

It was Rumika, Tyson's cousin that just transferred here yesterday, when the new freshmen transferred to the school yesterday.  Her light blue highlights and dark blue hair were mixed in two curly pigtails (Mitsuki from Full moon Wo Sagashite has that style.  I like it like that ^^;;).  Her hazel eyes shimmers with happiness when the sun shone on her, and she was smiling a lot!

"Rumi-chan?"

"Hai!"

Rumika runs to her cousin's arms, and glomp him, along with Kai.

"Have you two screwed each other silly, yet?"

"Rumi!  Don't talk in front of your friends like that…"

"But…you still never saw him at least in the shower?"

Tyson was in heavy blushing, and Rei was stunned to see Tyson's cousin, who looks a lot like him…except Tyson's eyes were ocean blue and hers were as hazel as a nut.

"I swear you guys!  These were given by my girlfriends!"

"As if, dude!  Why would they give you those things!"

"Cause these girls love jewelries, and I love to tell them to get things for me!"

This was Jake, another freshman of the school year.  His emerald eyes pierced through any glass, and his hair was unusually mixed.  Light brown with soft blue…a lot of people wish to be like him.

"Rumi!  Why are you hanging around him?"

"Tyson's my cousin!"

"No way, he's related to you, Rumi?  He's one of the most students we heard about yesterday!"

This is Azu Kazami.  Azu isn't just an ordinary girl, her parents were lost, and she lives with her aunt.  Her black hair and silver bangs made small glittering object in the sky.  At first sight, she saw how badly she wanted Rei…but she knew from his face that he needs help with a relationship.  

Azu smiled and glomp onto Rumi, who was teasing Tyson and Kai quite murderously.

"Rumi-chan!  Hazzi's here!  Let's help her lose more of her chubbiness, I would love to see how she would look was when she's not!"

Hazzi is chubby, probably as chubby as Tyson, but we're not sure!  (if this is offensive, gomen!)  Her jade eyes that looks like glass and red hair made her look tough, but deep inside, she's a really great friend.

Rumi huggled Hazzi, and the three of them were chatting endlessly.  Jake and his friends were chatting away also, and so were Kai and Tyson.  Rei was just…looking at the roof where Max was eating… staring hopelessly to try and reach out to him.  It'll hurt him very bad if he ever betrays Max (hint for something!), just like in the past.

Another girl ran past everyone and accidentally crashing into Jake.

"Sorry Jake-kun!"

Sarah Palmer, a girl who's nice if you know her…unless she's angry.  Her black, red, and silver braid that goes up to her waist, and swings as she moves.

"It's okay…"

Rei just kept looking at the roof, until Azu interrupted his thoughts.

"You like that guy up there?"

"Yeah…though he's an outcast…it feels like I knew him longer than a month back when we were friends in 6th grade…"

"That's sad…and who's that girl that stalks you?"

"You mean Mazie?"

"Yeah!  Doesn't she bug you?"

"…She won't leave me alone…"

And…as if right on cue…the "Mazie" came back with a new skirt that was as short as the last one, and it was bright lavender.

"Rei-kun!  Let's eat lunch!"

Mazie was dragging Rei with her to the courtyard, and the five new students sweat-dropped.  

Rumika saw the way Rei was looking at someone, and she turned to look.  It was that guy on the roof with the glasses…and he does look cute at one aspect.  She had an evil smile on her face, and so do the rest of the girls.

"I think I have a plan to get those two together…."

"Rumika!  You always get the best ideas!"

"Not always Hazzi, I think I get some of the best ideas too!"

"Azu…you're just doing it to make Rei happy."

"Oh well, Sarah.  I like Rei to be happy!  If he's happy, then I am!"

"Hey girls, what about me?"

"Get a life, Jake!  You can help set up the plan with us then!"

"But I'm the best planner here, Rumi!  Give me a break."

Rumika and Jake started arguing, and everyone else sweat-drop.  

"Let's start planning everyone!"

"Yeah!"

All the girls, including Jake and his friends, gather around Kai and Tyson, and start jabbering about the plans.

~~To Rei-kun! ~~

Mazie was carrying off Rei, and she was jabbering a lot about how her hair was messy, and that the outcast was such a show-off.

"I swear Rei!  If that son of the bitch does that one more time, he'll have another thing coming!  His parents will be in debt because of mine!"

Rei was just sweat-dropping through the whole conversation, cause of two reasons:

She was whining and wants to get revenge on Max. 

      2.  Rei loves Max more than anyone have ever known.

Though Rei's popularity will go down in the tubes, but all he wanted was to at least have some moments with Max alone…like back at the art room.

Mazie, again fixing her hair for the 10th time that morning, complained to Rei that Max made her hair all messy and tangle, and she needed him to fix it for her.  Rei, spacing out on people, just waved his hand like his answer is a no.  He stared out of the courtyard, and where Max was at…but there was no Max there…

'Max probably went to Asian Studies already…it's strange how Max and I have the same entire schedule…I didn't have any idea that Max loves art, or Asian Studies…'

Mazie was in front of Rei's face, with that weird-looking puppy dog eyes and face, but Rei was still spacing out, so it doesn't affect him at all.

"Fine Rei.  You're just spacing out on me, and I hope you get to the outcast list!"

Though Rei heard what she say…he actually wished he could…he just wanted to know Max more…more than anyone would have…even Tyson didn't get under his shell three years ago…

After Mazie left him at the courtyard benches, he only thought of something…something that might get him closer to Max…maybe someday before the semester ends…

Max just appeared out of nowhere…and bump into Rei no less when a group of boys shove him into Rei.  Rei caught Max…and didn't fall to the ground.  He knew that group of boys…it was Jake and his gang…

'What are they trying to pull!  I don't want anyone near me, and it really includes Kon!  ARGH!!  They're getting on my nerves…!'

(Max's getting meaner right at this moment…so if you can't stand an angry Max when he's suppose to be hyper…oh well ^^;;;  He will turn nicer eventually…)

"Daijoubu…Mizuhara…-kun?"

"Hai…now let me go!"

Rei…being how he is…felt bad and let go of Max…wishing that he could have another moment with him later in the day…and hopefully…he can be able to get Max to come over his place for the night.

"Mizu-kun…wait!  I need to ask you something!"

Max turned for a moment, waiting for a reply from Rei.

"Do you want to come over at my place tonight…you know…to work on our homework together?"

"No…and that's final!  I don't want to work with anyone, nor near anyone!  Give your hopes up at dragging me with you to the tops…I rather stay an outcast than being with tons of idiotic girls swooning over me!"

Max shifted his glasses…not like he needed to anyway, and walks up the stairs to Asian Studies.  Rei looked at the time, and decided to go up to his locker and get his things out for Asian Studies.

(Okay…I'm going to skip from Asian Studies to Science, okay?  Special scene for Rumi-chan ^^…and the rest of the OCs are here ^_~)

Rei and Max got out of Asian Studies together, and they walk to Science…though Max didn't notice Rei was next to him, because he was deep in thoughts about what his parents will do to him.

When the door opened for Max, he saw Rei holding the door for him, and he just walked through the door, without saying a "thank you."

Max and Rei looked at the classroom, and saw the only seats left were the two good ones, but Max hated the fact that he had to sit next to Rei…

"Great…I have to sit with you…"

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"You're popular, and I think popular people are bad!  Get it through your thick skull!"

Max sat on the seat, and Rei approached the seat with a caution.  Rei saw Mazie…in a seat next to one of Jake's pals.  She was waving at him, and laughing at he had to sit next to Max…though that's what Rei always wanted anyway…he can do all his work…and he was glad that he doesn't have a science partner that copies his notes and answers all the time.

"Konnichiwa minna.  Boku WA Kinoo-sensei desu. (1)"

"Konnichiwa Kinoo-sensei!"

"Today, we are going to make a chemical reaction between these mixed ingredients…also known as flour, sugar, salt, baking soda, and plaster of paris.  We will be using our five senses, water, vinegar, iodine, and we're going to burn the ingredients to see which ones of the ingredients are in the mix.  Wakarimasu ka?"

"Hai, wakarimasu! (2)"

"Good.  Get to work now!"

The teacher finally stopped talking ,and passed out the seven mixtures and ingredients they're doing.  Each person on the tables was to get the equipments, and the other was to get seven pieces of the cut paper.

Rei was busy getting the equipments, while Max got the paper and wrote their names down in kanji.  While Rei was returning, he saw Mazie getting the equipments, and she accidentally dropped the flask and cracking it.

"Gomen ne Kinoo-sensei!  I'll fix it!"

With the extra clumsiness she had left, after she left the other equipments on the floor, she tripped over them, and landed into Kinoo-sensei.

"Mazie-san, you can't fix a broken flask!  You lose one testing results for the class…you and your partner as a matter of fact!  Everyone, get busy!"

Mazie returns to her seat with the other equipments, and her partner glares at her.

"I had to be stuck with you, didn't I?"

"Don't you like me?"

"…I don't give a damn about it…"

Now…we're heading over to Rei and Max's table.  By the way, Tyson and Kai are sitting on the other table next to them, and it seems like a plan was going on.  Rei and Max seem to be putting their differences on the sides for now, more like Max was, and actually working like best friends would do.

"I'm only letting you call me 'Max' right now, so don't think that you know me already."

"Hai…Max.  This feels like sugar is in it…but we can only tell if we taste it…you want to taste it?"

"Whatever…"

Max took a pinch of the mixture, and brought it to his tongue.  Normally in science experiments you're not suppose to eat the mixture…but in this test…you will have to sometimes.

"It's sugar all right…now…there should be at least two more substances in this one."

"All right…"

As the experiments were going on, Mazie went over to the sink and cleaned out the substances that her hand didn't want on, and when she was heading back, Rumika was trying to light the mini stove.

"Darn, this match doesn't work!"

"Rumika, we got a visitor…"

"Who could it be in front of us, Hazzi?"

"Um…Mazie?"

"Oh…this thing can't work  Hazzi-chan!"

"That's just because you can't work---"

Funnily, Rumika started the mini stove, and she accidentally blew up the experiment on Mazie, and Hazzi was trying to hold on to her laughter.  Mazie was covered with some flour dough, melt salt, and the smell of baking soda.

Azu and Sarah looked at Rumika's table, and stifling a laugh at it.

"Sarah-chan?  I think we have a code yellow."

"What's code yellow again?"

"Get Rumika and Hazzi out of there…"

"Oh…and we must!"

Everyone was lucky that Kinoo-sensei went to the library to handle some business, and won't come back till after class was done.

Jake and his friends looked at Mazie, and Jake high-five with his pal that was sitting with Mazie.  Jake saw Azu and Sarah pulling Rumika and Hazzi away from the fuming Mazie…who was quite angry and upset indeed.  They saw Mazie approaching to Rei, with the sad eyes.

"Rei-kun!  Look what Rumika and her idiotic acts did to me!!"

Rei and Max looked at Mazie, and Max fell out his chair stifling a laugh and trying not to laugh.  Rei smiled at Max, and had to handle the "Mazie" problem.

"Mazie, it's only an accident!  I knew her before, and she does that about all the time."

"AN ACCIDENT!!  YOU CALL EXPLODING THE ENTIRE MIXTURE ON ME AN ACCIDENT?!?!  AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

Mazie left to the bathroom and cleaning herself up from that "accident" Rumika made.    

Rei turn to see his partner on the floor…trying to hold a laugh.  Everyone else was laughing, and Tyson high-five his cousin, while returning to Kai and working on the experiments.  All the newer students gathered together, and secretly high-five each other.

"Mission #1 accomplished."

Rumika went to Tyson's table, and whispered something in Tyson's ear that made him flush and you can say it was about Kai ^_~.

Oh yeah…another thing…While Rei was coming back to his table with Max, Azu 'purposely' tripped him and Rei landed right into Max's arms…but Max landed on his bottom after Rei landed into him.

Sarah swung her arms around Azu, and commented on her.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship, Azu-chan.  Nice job."

Though Azu was still hurt about the fact that Rei can't be with her, she wants to try and make everything right.

Rei was happy for now…but until Max pulled away…turning a little red…everything went back to normal at the end of the day…though Max didn't act that mean to him…just in classes he doesn't at least…from what Max's confusing words were being metion.

'At least Max have smiled after three long years…and our friendship has been improving…hopefully for the better after…'

~~To Be Continued~~

Silver:  You guys wanted more…didn't you ^^;;

Rei: Oh of course!  You left me with Max on a cliffy now!

Silver:  oops…forgot about that ^^;;

Max:  ::hugging Rei::

Rei: ^____^

Silver:  ^^;;  well…I'm starting school tomorrow…and I need to study for my midterms (exams) for next week…

Silver:  Oh…and if you have time…go to my web page and visit it ^^  I have some contests going on…and hopefully I'll get a Beyblade section on the site soon ^_~

~~Silver

(1) – Good afternoon everyone.  I am the teacher, Mr. Kinoo. (sensei means teacher)

(2)  - Yes. I understand. (or something very similar to it)

I might have time this week to finish the next chapter of this…and the sequel is coming along a lot harder than a thought…so is the next chapter in **_Why Are People Tripping?…_**but I'll eventually finish it this month…


	3. Something that is unbelievable

Silver:   WAH!!!  Thanks for the reviews everyone!  Welcome a new OC for the fanfic, Jessica!  Oh…this is going to be the last chapter that I will accept any other OCs!  I will probably add my own later…but for now…let's continue!

**~~Rumi-chan:**

Silver:  Exams does suck…but my science one will be weird…cause it's open-book ^^;;  Though…we have about 2 hours to finish over 350 questions ^^;;;

Max:  Aren't you being a little too violent on the voodoo dolls?

Rumi-chan:  Nope!

Silver:  Let Rumi-chan be…I hate Mazie as much as I hate to make her ^^;;

Rei:  Silver…you forgot about the presents for everyone…

Silver:  I know…but hey!  I'm going to personalize everyone's presents now ^^  ::gives Rumi-chan a matchmaking collection of OCs and a big Rei and Max plushie::

**~~Timmy-sama:**

Silver:  ::watching Timmy-sama choking onto Jake-san::  Um…okay ^^

Rei:  Yeah…we see a lot of guy OCs…so Silver's adding on to the group of friends you have ^^

Silver:  Isn't everything sooo kawaii?

Max:  Yep ^^;;

Silver:  Here's your gift!  ::gives Timmy-sama a wallpaper of MaRe and TyKai with Jake there also::  Jaa ne ^^

**~~Dippas-addict:**

Silver:  Thanks for the compliments ^^

Max:  You like it sooo much Silver…

Silver:  Can't help it?  Oh…you like Max/Rei pairing or you don't like it that much?

Rei:  Well…she can't decide on a gift for you…so she's going to give you this!  

::You received a giant Max and Rei plushie::

**~~Golden Lass:**

Silver:  Actually….you just gave me a great idea ^^

Rei:  No!!  I don't want to kiss that b****!

Max:  And I thought you don't swear Rei ^^;;;

Silver:  I thought that too ^^;;;

Rei:  ::blushes, and then carried Max to the couch and kisses him senselessly::

Silver:  Oooh…okay…here's my gift to you!  ::gives Mazie voodoo doll and blackmails of Max and Rei ^^::

**~~Kara-chan:**

Silver:  Um…I don't really want to do a lot of requests…but since you're my friend now, I'll do it for you ^^  It'll be in this chapter by the way…at the middle I think ^^;;

Rei:  I need help!  ::being glomped by Kara::

Silver:  Sorry…but she likes you a little a lot Rei ^^;;;

Max:  Darn…and I thought he loved me!  ::crying::

Rei:  Max!!  ::chasing Max and Kara lets go and glomp Kai::

Silver:  Okay!  Here's your gift!  ::lifetime of Rei plushie with an "I Like You A Lot" cards::

~-~-~-Last time! ~-~-~-

Rei was happy for now…but until Max pulled away…turning a little red…everything went back to normal at the end of the day…though Max didn't act that mean to him…just in classes he doesn't at least…from what Max's confusing words were being mention.

'At least Max have smiled after three long years…and our friendship has been improving…hopefully for the better after…'

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I'll give people things (sorry..have to be virtually ^^;;;) after they review, okay?

**~~Casting My Love Away~~**

Chapter 2:  Something You Won't Believe… 

I returned home, and I see my mother glaring at me.  It's pretty scary to have your parents trying to live with you, and hate you at the same time.  My mom is not exception…she has very scary fangs that will go after you if you don't be careful around her.

"MAX!!  Come here!"

I approach to her, and just slapped me like that.  I felt the stingy feeling, but I should have gotten used to it…she does it everyday I tell you!

"What do you want, MOTHER?"

"Don't do that you imbecile!"

She slapped me again, and pushed me into the wall.  I fell and I felt my old bruises coming back to me.  It was hurting really bad…and I really wanted to feel love again…. there's no way that I'll ever feel the same again though…

"Max!  You've been dishonoring the family!  You've been wearing glasses, and you don't even need them!  You're supposed to come from a family that's good-looking, and you made your reputation head straight for the drains!  What kind of child are you!"

I hated it when she gives me that speech…all I wanted was to be left alone, feel no love, and don't have to worry about girls swooning all over me!  She could have stayed out of my frickin' life and leave me alone!

"Mom!  If you want to complain to me, don't complain in front of me!  Just leave my fucked-up life alone!"

"Don't speak to your mother with that tone, young man!"

"I will and I hate all of you!!"

"Well!  I hate you!"

My mom and I were at a constant argument, until my so-called "father" came home and punched me into the wall, and he does my daily beat-up.

'Rei's so lucky he doesn't have to suffer through this…I wished I could love him…but I couldn't forgive him that day…'

I felt some blood dripping on me, and I noticed that my father's a lot harder on me than before…I just switched that someone could help me through this….but I don't think anyone does.

"Judith, why don't we leave this discriminated boy alone and we go out for some champagne and to the bar?"

"I rather go to the bar any day than talk with this gay one."

I know…my parents hated me since the 6th grade…and you wouldn't believe how many bruises I have now!  That's another reason why I want to get away from everyone…they don't know the pain I'm going through, and then the doorbell rang.

I see my parents kicked me into the stairs, telling me to go to my room.

My mom opens the door, and I could see a black-haired figure standing by the door.

"Hello Mrs. Mizuhara.  My name is Jessica if you didn't remember me."

"Oh you!  You haven't been here since seven years ago!  My, my, my!  You've been up sooo fast!"

"Arigatoo gozaimasu Mrs. Mizuhara.  May I speak to Max?"

"The rat's upstairs."

(3rd P.O.V.)

Jessica ran up the stairs, knowing that Max's parents were up to no good.  She looked around the place for Max, and found a piece of cloth on the floor.  She looked up and knocked on the door.

"Max-kun!  It's me, Mae-chan!"

Jessica heard a small gasp and whispers.

"Mae-chan?"

"Yes it's me!  Open up the door, will you?"

Max opens the door, and the flying figure flew straight into him.

"Max-kun, you've grown up sooo cute!"

"Arigatoo---itai!"

"Max-kun?"

"It's nothing, I swear!"

"You swear, eh?  Then let me check something---"

"Mae-chan!  NO!!"

"AH HA!!  You were hiding something from me!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Rei was walking home with Azu, which he finally figured out why she was really familiar.  They used to be best friends before his switched to the school he's in now back in the 4th grade.

"Azu-chan?  How have you been?"

"Same old things, Rei-kun, same old things…"

"You're hiding something, are you?"

"Well…it's not really important Rei…it's not…"

"I know it's important, and I want you to tell me what's wrong now."

Azu took a deep breath, and then she knew that she wanted to confess, and it won't get return.

"Rei…since the first time I met you, I have fallen in love with you….and when you left…it affected me a lot!  I missed you, and I would cry all night for you so I could see you again…"

"Azu-chan…you know that I can't love you…"

"I know that Rei-kun…and I'm willing to forget my love for you…I know you love Max, true?"

"…Hai…"

"I couldn't see with the expressions on his face whether he was really well fitting for you…but he doesn't seem like the type for you…"

"That's because of me…back to three years ago…he confessed to me after only a month that he loved me…and I was stupid enough to slap him that day…"

"And that's when he started to change?"

Rei nodded, and remember the pain that Max sends through him after that day…he would just be ignored, not answered, and not even bothered by Max at all.

"I remember all this happened sooo fast…and I wanted to try so hard to rebuild that trust again…but all I felt after that was tons of guilt…. love lost that didn't exist until after that day…"

Azu listened to his story, and it was indeed very guilt-like.  Her rouge eyes look into Rei's golden orbs, and then she smiled.

"Don't worry, Rei.  I'll help you get Max back, no matter what.  And with my new friends, we'll get you together for sure!"

"But…Azu-chan…I don't want you to get involve with my problem…so just leave it as it is…I don't want Max to hate me even more than he is…"

Rei and Azu arrived at Rei's house, and they stopped walking.

"Azu-chan…you're like my little sister, okay?  Don't give up on your true happiness, okay?"

"Okay Rei-kun."

Rei waved good-bye to Azu and then he walks into his house, hearing some shouting and Max's parents leaving.  

'I always wondered what's up with his family…they're always shouting, and I see Max rubbing things on his skin every night before we go to bed…'

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Jessica found Max's bruises and now she knows the truth about everything…well…almost everything.

"Max, when did your parents start beating you up?"

"Um…about the time after I confessed to Rei in 6th grade…and that's when I started to wear glasses, though I don't need it…"

"You want to get away from the popular kids because of Rei?"

"Yeah…I didn't like anyone of them, and I thought that Tyson would be the one that wouldn't let me down, but he's swooning over another popular guy…"

"But are they doing well?"

"I guess…I hear them argue every now and then, but they still talk to each other…"

'Max has major issues…but first…I have to talk to this 'Rei' before I make any assumptions to this matchmaking plan…and I get to see Rumika, Hazzi, Azu, and Sarah!  I'm so excited!'

"Max, you know I'm transferring to your school?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"I am not!"

"Well…something I should advise you on…don't talk to me when people at school are around…you'll learn a bad reputation…"

"I don't give a damn about that!  I want you to be happy, and happiness doesn't just go to the popular kids!"

"Do you want to know what happened between Rei and me?"

"Sure.  I always wanted to help you!"

"Okay, here we go…"

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Flash back~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

Max Mizuhara was walking down the streets with Rei, and heading to the park.  They wanted to have some free time, since the next day were midterms, and they need to relax a little to let the brain have a break.

_"Hey Rei?"_

_"What is it, Max?"_

_"Do you believe in love?"_

_"What bought that up?"_

_"Something that I realized just now…you know how we've been friends for only a month?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well…something happened unexpectedly happened to me…and…I believed it was love at first sight…"_

_"Whom do you have it on?"_

_Max thought that Rei might be in love with him, so he gave it a shot.  He took a deep breath, and was going to confess._

_"I had it on you Rei…you were the only one who treated me like an equal, and I thought that you would be really nice for me…and I seem to have fallen in love with you…"_

_That's when it happened…Rei couldn't take the confession, so he slapped him across his face…really harsh too!_

_"Max!  You can't be serious!  I'm a guy, and you're a guy!  I don't believe in gay coupling, Max!"_

_Max saw Rei stomped off…his feelings not being returned…feeling love isn't just there anymore…that's when he suddenly turned cold to everyone, and looked displeasing so no one can get near him…_

_Max was lying on the grass, crying his heart out and taking action that he didn't know could have happened…_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-End of Flashback~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Jessica was holding him, comforting him that everything's going to be all right.

"Mae…I can't do this anymore…I can't return to my old self…it's just too hard…"

"I understand Maxie…just stay strong…I'm going to go out for a while, okay?"

And then, there were sirens ringing next to Max's house.

"What's going on Mae?"

"I don't know, Maxie.  Let's check it out."

And then the door opened, and there was a policeman calling to see if anyone was home.

Max came out and walked to the officer.

"What is it, officer?"

"Well…it looks like your mother and father got into an automobile accident while they were drinking and driving, only killing themselves."

"Oh…okay…"

Though Max didn't appreciate the things they've been doing for him, he still loved them back when he was younger.

"I'm sorry son, but you will have to either move out and move into one of your next door neighbors, or have someone come and take care of you two.  Which will it be?"

Max knew he doesn't like either of his next-door neighbors, and he doesn't want any adult in his home…so he'll just have to stay at Rei's…and somehow ignore him since they will be living in the same house.

"We'll move to the Kon's house.  The other neighbors are barely home, and I don't think they will want us to be there."

"Okay, let's get your things out and we're keeping this house for someone else to rent, okay?"

Max nodded and they started to get Max's things together to move into the Kon's house.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Rei was at the living room, thinking about the events that have made him feeling guilty.  A knock on the door woke him up from his thinking, and it was a police officer at his door.

"May I help you?"

"Can I speak to one of your parents or both?"

"Please wait a moment."

Rei ran up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mom!  A police officer is here!"

"In a moment sweetie!"

The bathroom door opened and Rei's mother took Rei along downstairs and to where the policeman is.

"May I help you, officer?"

"There was been an accident involving the Mizuhara parents, and I was wondering if you would accept these two children to live with you?"

"I thought that they have only one child?"

"Excuse me officer!  I'm not living with the Mizuhara's, I was just visiting them for a while!"

"Okay.  Get on going home then, little girl."

Jessica waved bye to Max, and he did the same.  Rei watched as both of them interact, and he never knew about this…he wanted to wish sooo much that it was he talking to Max…but no…he had to be stupid about people being gay and straight…

Rei's mom looked at him, and he nodded.

"Okay officer, I'll take Max into our household."

"Thank you, and if you at all want him placed somewhere else, he'll send him to an orphan home until someone picks him up."

That was the thing Rei most dreaded…he doesn't want Max to be far from him, and he for sure doesn't want some strange guy picking him up and taking advantage over Max.

"Mom, how many spare rooms do we actually have?"

"Hm…about 4…why he'll be sleeping in your room until we set up his room."

"But…mom…Max doesn't get along with me that well now…"

"Son…wouldn't you want to be friends with him, or even more?"

"How do you--"

"Mother knows these things.  I don't care who it is Rei, as long as you're happy, then I'll be happy for you."

"Thanks mom."

Rei's mom went out on the sidewalks, and sees Max packing his things.

"Max-kun!  Long time no see!  Just get the things you need and we'll get your bigger things in the house later, okay!?!?!"

"Yes, Mrs. Kon."

Rei's mother returned to the house, giving Rei a wink.

"I hope you don't mind that Max sleeps on your bed with you."

"Mom!  Max doesn't like me like that anymore…"

"You can never be too sure, Rei!  Give it a chance!  Max will be with you someday, and I hope that someday is soon!"

When Max was in Rei's house, the first person he saw was Rei, letting out his hands.

"Let me help you, Max."

"I can handle everything."

"You don't have to be like that here."

"We may be living in the same house, but that doesn't mean we have to talk with each other!  I wish I could forgive you already, but this is too much…"

"Why do you have to make it harder on yourself, Max?"

"Things are complicated, and I'm complicated.  Things are meant to be like that, and I wish that my parents treated me like your parents treat you!"

Rei winced at Max's rising voice.  He didn't know much about Max then, and he doesn't know now…he will soon!

'I promise you, Max.  I will get through your hard shell, and I'll free your heart from evilness…I promise you that…'

Rei sees Max climbing up the stairs, wondering if Max does remember the rooms in his house.  He followed Max upstairs, even if Max keep glaring at him to stay away.

"You need anything, Max?"

"I don't need anything from you.  It's been a long day, and I wish to sleep right now."

"But you didn't have dinner!"

"I never do…that's the whole point why I'm sleeping now…or going to sleep…so mind your own business…I wished I had my own room already."

Rei let Max settled into his room, and he went downstairs since his mom was calling him to eat dinner.

~~At night, after dinner~~

Rei came out of the shower, with his hair flowing below his kneecaps.  When he reached to his room, he saw Max squirming in his sleep, and talking a little…

"No…I can't let you go…please…don't go…don't…leave…me…here alone…I need you…I need you really bad…come…back…Rei…"

Rei just watched Max sleep, and when he heard his name, he thinks that Max was dreaming about that event three years ago…

"You shouldn't have became cold Max…I liked it back when you were so free-spirit…enthusiastic…loving…caring…happy…and your smiles…they were so pure."

Rei got into the bed by crawling over Max to where the wall is, and he decided to take the risk for tomorrow morning.  He put his arms around Max's waist, and pulls Max closer to him.  Rei kissed Max's forehead…and decided that he couldn't wait till he actually kiss Max for real…He took his long hair and arrange it behind his head.  He then held Max…hoping that Max don't kill him in the morning for this…

'You're my everything, Max…forgive me for everything that happened…I know how important you are…and I need you…Please be my love…'

Max was smiling when this happened…oblivious to the fact that he wanted to torture Rei for the rejection he received…

'I wish I could be with you…but I'm afraid of being hurt again by love…'

~~To Be Continued~~

Silver:  WAH!!  I'm finally done with this chapter!!

Max:  Yay…

Rei:  Likewise…

Silver:  Hey!  I have a poll for everyone!  The next chapter will feature their next day of school, and for music…I was wondering what instruments they should play…Vote for one!

Choice 1:

Max: 1st violin, 1st chair

Rei: 1st chair for cello

Kai:  First chair for Viola

Tyson:  1st violin, 2nd chair

Choice 2:

Max:  1st chair flute

Rei:  Piano

Kai:  1st chair trombone 

Tyson:  1st chair drums

They're doing solos with each other, so it's kinda weird actually ^^;;  I recommend the first option, since I'm in an orchestra class, and my friends were one of the solos, though the first chair in second violin had one, so I decided for the two first stand people to have two different solos.

I hope you enjoy, and I'll give you a gift if you review ^_~

Note:  Sorry if your OCs not in this chapter…I had to get back the emotional stuff in the past between Max and Rei ^^;;  I promise everyone's OCs will be in the next chapter!

~~Silver  (Silver-chan, Silvery, other nicknames okay I guess ^_~)


	4. Music in my Thoughts

Silver:  WAH!!  My story's getting more reviews by the day I guess that's good ^^;;  For the poll thing, Choice 2 kind of won…but I wasn't sure if to include my own vote or not…so I'm deciding that everyone plays the band music, except Rei and Max are doing solos for orchestra for extracurricular, okay?

**~~Kara-chan:**

Silver:  Yeah…she was shot down…but she'll live…

Rei:  I like Max…I want him!  ::huggles Max when he's sleeping::

Silver:  Oh…kawaii!  You like your Rei plushie, eh?

Max:  I like my real Rei…sooo comfy….

Silver:  Don't rub it in on Kara ^^;;;  Here you go!  ::Kara receives the lifetime warranty of bazookas for killing Mazie and a giant Rei and Kai plushie!::

**~~Golden Lass:**

Silver:  Oh…that was the instrument I forgot ^^;;;

Kai:  Silver!  You idiot!  I look weird playing a trombone!

Rei:  Heck, even Rumi-chan agreed ^^;;;

Silver:  Oops…it kind of slipped my mind that time…but it'll be interesting to imagine Kai playing a trombone ^^;;;

Kai:  …

Silver:  Here you go!  ::Golden Lass receives a musical plushie set with all the Bladebreakers playing an instrument::

**~~Nancys-Little-Obsession:**

Silver:  Hi!  I remember you!  I've been reviewing your fanfics ^_~

Rei:  Yep…she's very familiar…

Shuichi:  …she has the name real name as you Silver…

Silver:  Sorry Shuichi…I didn't hear you just know ^^;;;

Shuichi:  …

Rei/Max:  ^^;;;

Silver:  Here you go Nancy-sama!  I kind of didn't forget it…I was trying not to make myself higher cause I'm younger than a lot of Beyblade writers ^^;;  Here's more story for you ^_~  ::Nancy receives a full movie pack of MaRe and TyKai moments and a giant hammer for smashing Mazie::

**~~Rumi-chan:**

Silver:  Ha! I love your review ^. ~ Brought some fun into my not-so-amusing day…yeah…I was imagine Kai playing a trombone, and I was laughing at myself ^^;;

Kai:  ::mega glares at Silver::

Silver:  Um…I think I'm going to shut up about it before Kai kills me too ^^;;  Anyway!  Thanks for those presents!  ::plays her MaRe music box and makes Max and Rei dance with each other…::  And that just gave me another idea for the fanfic just now…^^;;

Mazie:  I am invincible!  HAHAHA!!!

Silver:  You know what…she's getting on my nerves… ::uses a Mazie squashing bazooka from Rumi-chan's list of gifts::

Mazie:  ::reduces to a quarter and gets flipped around by a small kid::

Silver:  I'll get Rumi-chan in the solo for piano with Max and Rei at the rehearsals after school for a club ^^;;  Here's your set of gifts!  ::Rumi-chan receives a giant panda plushie, MaRe and TyKai pencils, and a big wall-scroll of the yaoi couples you like::

**~~Timmy-sama:**

Silver:  Don't worry, I was working on it earlier, and I'm going to continue working whenever I don't have to study for my exams ^^;;;

Rei:  You know…shouldn't you be studying about now?

Silver:  Ah…oops?  ^^;;;

Max:  Silver…Get your nose in the book right now!

Silver:  Matte!  Timmy-sama, I'll get your fanfics up about…maybe before the Friday after my exams or directly after my Thursday exam, okay?  Here's your gift!  ::Timmy receives a MaRe lamp for any emergencies, TyKai plushie, and MaRe pencil cases::

**~~Dippas-addict:  **

Silver:  Hello ^_~  I think greatly is a word…cause my Word document just allowed it ^^

Rei:  Silver….you need to study your vocabulary you know…must work, work, and work you know.

Silver:  But…Rei!  I will eventually…that's why I'm going to use harder vocabulary in the chapters now…for my own sake and trying to improve other's vocabulary…though most of them are older than me ^^;;;

Max:  - -;;  whatever you say Silver…

Silver:  Oh well…I'll accept anonymous reviews any day ^^;;  I hope it works afterwards ^_~  Thanks for the comment too!  ::Dippas-Addict receives a giant automatic Mazie following robot that attacks her whenever you want, and a giant Rei plushie::

**~~Chibi Kai:**

Silver:  Don't worry!  I'll get out your fanfics whenever you add them…or if I add you to my author alerts, then I'll have an easier time to keep track of your stories. ^_~

Rei:  Silver…can you even manage through the whole week?

Silver:  Yeah…it's not that hard, is it?

Max:  ^^;;; depending on how you _study_ and how well you do on the exams…

Silver:  I hope it's not that hard…anyway, thanks for adding me to your favorites! You won't regret that (hopefully ^^;;) ::Chibi Kai receives a giant lifetime warranty of Chibi Kai plushies and MaRe cell phone covers::

Okay!  If anyone wants me to read their fanfics, I'll be happy to whenever I don't have time to study or play with anything…and being completely bored ^^;;;

My site is going fine…except I will need help sometimes from other people to maintain it…cause it's kind of harder to make everyone's fanfic on three different contents ^^;;;

**~-~-~- || Casting My Love Away || ~-~-~-**

Chapter 3:  Music of My Thoughts… 

Max woke up first the next morning, finding himself in Rei's arm, and was blushing quite appallingly.  He wanted to stay away from Rei, but every time he tries to get away from Rei, the closer they keep getting…

Max tried to pry Rei's arm off of him, but since Rei was a little heavier and works out more than he'll ever do, it was really problematical.  He turned around to look at Rei's tranquil face, wanting to be with him…trying to disregard what happened in the past that made him who he is right now…

"Kon…"

Small silence.  He wanted to use "Rei" to call him earlier…but he must remember that he was still infuriated with him.  But…at the moment…he wanted Rei to stop doing that and stop feeling these sentiments again…

"…Rei?"

Max heard a small whimper and then sees Rei's tranquil face turn into a yawning one…and it took Rei a while to figure out that his arms were still around Max.  As soon as he did, he lets go of Max speedily, and keeps apologizing that he didn't mean it.

"Gomen ne!  Gomen nasai Max-kun!"

"It's okay, Rei…what possesses you to do that in the first place?"

"Well…you were squirming around in your sleep…dreaming of something that I have no clue about…and I wanted you to know that whatever in the past happened between you and me…it was a mistake…"

And unfortunately, Max took it differently than Rei expected.

"You're saying that our friendship was a mistake?  That I wasn't even your friend from the start?  Is that what you were saying?"

"Max…that's not what I mean…"

"Whenever you mean, we can drop it!  I just need to get myself to school now, so don't even try to talk to me at school if you know what's best for you!  I want my own lonely time, and I'm already meeting someone, so don't bother coming near me at all!"

Rei was hurt…really bad actually…he wanted to try so hard to maintain that relationship Max and he could have if he hadn't been sooo stupid…not being able to see that Max was the one that revolutionized his life for eternality.

"But…Max!  Wait up!"

"I won't, and you can't make me!  Even though we're in the same house, it doesn't mean I have to talk with you or walk with you!"

"I was going to say that you would need extra clothes---"

"Extra clothes?!?!  What in bizarre name are you saying?"

"Trust me Max, you'll need it!"

"In hell I will!  Just go into your little "groupie" and get out of my face!"

Max rushed out of the house, and Rei's mother was wondering what in heaven name is going on between Rei and Max.

"Rei?  What's with you and Max?  It's like you two never knew each other…"

"That's what Max would like to happen…it's a problem three years ago…"

"You and Max should work it out…it's going to drive your father crazy if he hears anymore shouting."

"I will…I just hope he doesn't go overboard about it."

Rei kissed his mother on the cheeks and ran out the door to catch up with Max…but apparently…Max was nowhere to be seen…like he vanished.

'I have to find him soon…I don't want Mazie messing with him…'

Rei walked down the road to school, and when he arrived there, Max was just in front of him.  He was spacing out a little from Rei's point of view, until one of the popular kids (another boy) knocked him into the ground.

Rei was about to help him, until Jessica came.  She helped Max up and push him towards Rei, making both of them fall…but Rei being the bottom to break Max's fall.

"If you mess with Max, you're going to have to mess with me!"

"Oh!  I'm sooo scared!  I need my pacifier now!  ::laughs like a maniac::"

Jessica's anger starts rising, and she kicked the guy right in the nut.  He tippled over and fell face-first into the dirt.  Jessica smirked with victory, and a group of girls came running to her.

First of all, Rumika was cheering that she was the best.  Sarah and Azu were grinning and standing by Rumika.  Hazzi was standing on the other side, and Jake…was being very amused to this situation.

Now…back to Rei and Max.

Max was trying very hard to fluster himself away from Rei, but no prevail.  Rei was just…feeling very light headed and thinking about what his paradise would be like with Max.  Max wasn't really trying to get away…he was too comfortable being in Rei's arms…but he doesn't want Rei to know that…

Finally, Max was able to pull himself away, and Rei snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh…sorry...Max…"

Max just walked away from Rei, not saying a single word…he never felt this feeling in a long time…the feeling of being loved by someone…

'Maybe I'll give him a chance someday…I'm not up to it right now…or maybe…I don't have to see him again…'

Max left with that thought to his music class…whom he has with Rei…yet again.

~~Rei's P.O.V. at fourth period~~

When I was holding onto Max…it felt like my world was coming together again…but yet…it felt very clod when he left out of my arms…like the icing wind blowing at me.  I know I will have to make things right again if I want him back…even if it is sacrificing my own life…I'll do it for him.

I heard the girls chattering about some kind of plan, but I didn't want to know now…I need to talk with Max at lunch…and before "they" do their sneaky work!

I walk into the orchestra room not far from this building, and take out my music for the band concert.  It's coming up soon…and I really hoped that Max shows up…I remember he said that last time he had to go off the state with his parents…

I looked at the direction where Max was, and I saw this enthusiastic, blond-hair boy, with shiny ocean-blue eyes and that bright smile.  I remember it was sooo clear those years ago…that Max…was the one I wanted and needed.  I can't meet other people…they aren't the same as that Max…no matter how common he/she is with Max.

After a few moments, the present Max came to my view, and then I looked at the memory necklace Max gave me the day before the friendship broke…before I knew my world would turn upside-down.

I open the small locket, and it had a picture of Tyson, Kai, Max, and me in a group picture at the sacrosanct river.  We were all smiling, except for Kai, since he was being himself.  I look at the side where Max is, and I ran a finger over the picture.

'I promise you…I'm going to try everything in my will power to become who you truly are…not the mask you've been wearing for a long time.'

The teacher came in and everyone got seated in his/her sections.  I was at the piano, waiting for the teacher to queue me in.  He raises his baton and counting, pointing the stick at Rei was it was his queue, and he started playing.

The music is a beautiful piece that will make you as relax as the wind.  It makes you feel you're on air, flying through the anguish and sadness, leading the way into your heart.  I may be exaggerating a little, but it's the truth for me.

I hear the flute players playing, but I hear Max's the most.  You could say that he can play the loudest, softest, and the best, but when I hear him play, it makes my soul long for him.  Long for…the way I wanted after that incident…after all the agony…we put on each other…

As the song ended, I looked at the teacher and he was pleased.  He clapped his hands, and before you knew it, he said that we have free time.  I was pleased and I took my music into my bag.  I looked over at the eager beavers, also known as Rumika, Hazzi, Azu, Jessica, Sarah, and Jake.

"Girls, you have to know, I can save you guys!"  What quality entertaining from Jake, hope you don't mind, Timmy-san ^^)

"Yeah, in the pits of hell Jake."

"Rumika!  Stop making fun of me!"

"Well, you stop flirting with us!"

"But it's fun!"

"Don't make me hurt you like the bitch."

"You can't, because I can block easily."

Everyone else were sweat-dropping, not wanting to be involved in that argument of theirs.

"You think they will stop, Azu?"

"I doubt it, Sarah."

"Is it just me, or we aren't planning to get Rei and Max together?"

"It's just us, Jess."

"Hazzi…my name isn't Jess…it's either Jessica or Mae."

"Fine…Mae."

"Better."

"Mae-chan.  How long to you know Max?"

"Um…let me think Azu-chan…um…about 9-10 years?"

"That's long…you two must have been boyfriend/girlfriend at least once…"

"Actually…we both thought it won't feel right, so we just stay best friends."

I was listening to their conversation carefully, and I heard Jessica talking…she was Max's friend for a long time, and I was only for a month.

I stare at the direction where Max is, and I see him writing in a notebook.  As I walk over to him, someone in particular, Jessica, pushed me over to Max.  I stood in front of him, and Max was still looking down at his notebook. 

I felt five people coming to watch me, and I didn't mind…I just want to…be with him.

I was about to speak, until the bell rang.  Max put his book and pencil away, and then looked up to me.  I see his eyes staring at me, glaring in a way I expected to see from this Max.

He gets up and tries to walk away from me, but we both know I can catch up with him.  If you're wondering why I'm following Max…it's because Mazie got something planned up her sleeves, and no one wants to ever get caught in them…

I remember she mention something about spoil chocolate pudding with clumps of disgusting chicken corn chowder with bananas in them.  It just gives me the shivers thinking about it.

"Max, just stop for a moment, please?!"

"I won't even think about it, and just leave me the hell alone!  I can take care of myself, and I don't need you to come within 5 feet of me!"

"Demo--"

"You even think about it!  I don't need you, friends, or any of this school shit!"

As Max stomped into the cafeteria, some kind of lever was pulled.  The string snapped and it went around the table, under some people's legs, up the lamp, and then…the bucket fell.  Max looked up at that time, and closed his eyes immediately afterwards.

Unfortunately for Max, it landed on him.  Mazie and her "friends" were laughing their heads off at him.  My anger was rising at them, but my concern was on Max.

Max just felt…very shock to have almost everyone laughing at him…but he thought everyone was.  Until, I took out a towel from his bag, and gave it to Max.

"Max…I hope…you don't mind me bringing those extra clothes anyway…"

I look up hopefully at Max's eyes, and I saw some strange eyes…like a mixture of thanks, pain, sorrow…and maybe it was my imagination…but a bit of love. I wrap the towel around him, and I helped him to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, the girls were awing at the kawaii section they just saw…but want to pound Mazie in the face even more…

"Hazzi…can I kill Mazie yet…!"

"Wait Rumika, let me have a piece of her!"

"I'm in for the beating also!"

"Gosh…I guess I'll join in too…"

The four were looking at Azu, who wasn't sure what to do.  Until, she put her hand in with the others, and they smirked at each other.

"It's time for plan A of 'Let's just send Mazie to Hell' game!"

~~--~~--~~--~~--Bathroom~~--~~--~~--~~--

I was guiding through everyone and to the bathroom, also feeling Max tugging his hand out of my hands, but I won't let him do that this time.  As soon as we got into the bathroom, we went into a bigger stall, and I helped clean up the mess on Max.

As I was scrubbing some of the food out of his hair, Max was just looking down at the floor.  I bet he's wondering why the hell I'm helping him.

"Rei…why are you helping me…you were suppose to…be laughing at me…"

I looked at him strangely.

"Why would I laugh at you?  It's not funny at all…"

"I just thought that…you would be the same as them…"

I remember this Max…it's trying to get closer to its real destination…inside Max's heart, soul, and his memory.

As I finish cleaning his head, I asked him to remove his shirt.  For some reason, he tried really hard to keep that from happening.

"Max, let me clean that up for you…"

"Let me do it myself…I'm capable on my own…"

"How would I know if you were going to run out on me for the rest of the school day?"

"Just…let me do it myself!"

I pushed Max onto the bathroom stall's wall, and I lift up his shirt, with some minor difficulties.  As I look at his flesh, there were other things that I wasn't aware of…

Max had a lot of bruises, cuts, scabs, and scratches.  I look at him, and my body just can't move…I knew it was his parents forcing him into that…but I wonder why would they do that to Max…

"Max…what's in bizarre name have they done to you…?"

I see him sealing his lips into his mouth, and looking down at the floor.  I knew that I will have to be there for him…and I will now. 

~0~0~0~0~ To Be Continued ~0~0~0~0~

Should I continue writing in Rei's P.O.V., Max's P.O.V., 3rd P.O.V., or mixed of them next chapter?  Maybe I'll rewrite some parts in Max's P.O.V., and I do the rest his P.O.V.

I hope you enjoy this, and sorry for the long wait!  I was stuck with homework, and yesterday was the last day of my exams!  WAHOO!!  It's almost 1 a.m., and I have no school!  Yay!  

~~Please Review ^_~

Any suggestion to what could happen to Max in the past?  Please send some and I'll see what can make the one I have in mind more interesting ^^  Most of my chapters are now officially over 3,000 words!

~~Silver-chan


	5. Deep Hidden Memories

Silver:  Hello ^^  I was thinking if some of the old reviewers are still reading…but at least I still got some reviews ^^

Thanks to:

**Kara-chan:**

Silver:  Kai's jealous!  ::getting away from Kai::

Kai:  Stop saying that!

Rei:  ::still snuggling with Max::

Max:  …

Silver:  WAH!!!  I'm being whack by the steel hammer!  ::gets hit on the head by Kai::  itai mo…

Tyson:  ::glomps onto Kai::

Silver:  Whew…anyway!  Here Kara-chan ^^  ::gives Kara some MaRe mechanical pencils, trap books, and a limited edition of the MaRe plushie::

**Golden Lass:**

Silver:  Don't worry…I'll try to update this often ^_~

Max:  …why is Mazie so mean to me…?

Silver:  Cause she's a slob and wants Rei all to herself…such a spoil brat too -_-

Rei:  I love my Maxie a lot better!  ::glomping onto Max::

Silver:  What a kawaii moment…  Here you go ^^  ::gives Golden Lass a MaRe hairbrush, tiger plushie that's the same color as Drigger, and a light colored watch::

**Rumi-chan:**

Silver:  Wow…she can be able to destroy at least a million of Mazie with an attack like that ^^;;;

Max:  You're just not that special, Silver…

Silver:  True…and Rumi's string of cursing does make about 20 sailors blush ^^

Rei:  ::looks over at the sailors::  Never mind that I saw that…

Silver:  Panda plushie are sooo kawaii!  Here:  ::Rumi receives blue furry rabbit plushie that's about 5 inches tall including the ears, Mazie double-smashing with missile activation buttons, and a very kawaii notebook with MaRe and TyKai::

**It's the.... GRAMMAR-NAZI!! Dun dun dun.... :**

Silver:  wow…you notice a lot of those things…and you know a lot of grammar ^^;;

Max:  Silver will never get her tenses right .

Silver:  It's not my fault that I can't help it that I always make grammar mistakes ^^;;

Rei:  Are you sure about that…?

Silver:  ………

Max:  See, see!  She 

Silver:  Oh quiet down, Max!  Anyway!  Here's your present ^^.  ::You receive the grammar award of the year, some MaRe stickers, and the very adorable polar bear plushie::  Arigatoo, and I'll keep in mind of my grammar…though the tips will help me…since I didn't know about those things ^^

**FREAK014:**

Silver:  Glad you liked it ^_~

Max:  On your bio…you  don't have MaRe on it… T.T

Silver:  ::sigh::  Let her choose what's right…anyway!  You're paired up with…okay never mind ^^;;

Tyson:  ::on sugar high::  WAH, WAH, WAH!!!  Let's see the hippos flying on the rooftop!

Max:  ::goes with Tyson:

Silver:  …I'm not going to ask about that…  anyway, here you go ^^  ::Freak014 receives lifetime warranty of MaRe knives, MaRe drawing/painting book, and a complete deluxe set of Beyblade plushie::

~~That's the end of that ^^  Now…going on to the chapter!  By the way, Mazie's conflict with Max should be in this chapter…unless I have nowhere to talk about it then.  Max's P.O.V. in this chapter ^^~

**~-~-~- ||Casting My Love Away|| ~-~-~-**

Chapter 4:  Deep Hidden Memories 

I was letting my fingers slipped, and Rei was able to elevate my shirt, seeing all of my bruises, cats, stabs, and scratches.  I was afraid of letting anyone get closer to me… especially Rei out of everyone.

I looked at his expression, and it looked like he was turning pale.

"Max…what's in bizarre name have they done to you…?"

I heard him asked, and I never wanted to tell him.  I let my lips go into my mouth, and I looked down at the floor.  It was interesting looking at the blocks than having a discussion with Rei.  I felt my head being elevated and my eyes were gazing at his golden ones.

I felt all these butterflies in my stomach about to burst, but they refused to be free.  So, the feeling stayed in my stomach, and it felt…quite safe and warm.  I felt him lifting me up and letting my eyes stay in his.

"Max…you should have told me about this…"

That's when I snapped.  I couldn't tell him because he didn't give a damn about me!  He didn't love me the way I wanted him to…that began to fumble with my life.  I felt my eyes glaring at Rei's, but his eyes were still revealing those same emotions I wanted him to have then.

"You don't give a shit about me!  That's why I didn't tell you a fuckin' thing!  Let me go already!"

"But…Max…I did care about you…"

"Not the way I wanted!  You think you can solve everything just like that, but you're wrong!  I'm not like anyone else, and I won't be controlled ever again!  You think that you love me, but you don't!  No one does, and no one will ever---!"

I was beginning to think that I said way too much…and I felt his hand collided with my cheek…the same one that was I felt when I was rejected…

"Stop judging people like that!  It makes me sick to know that you have changed for the worse!  There are people who care for you!"

I glared at him, and I retaliate with a punch into his stomach.  I saw him lean over, and I still had that glare.  I hate it when people tell me someone loves me…because they don't!  No one would be stupid enough to talk with me!

"How am I supposed to know your feelings?!  You never said a thing to me, and you made me like a total jerk I am in the first place!"

"How can I change you into an outcast?!"

"You want to know?!  You want to know what happened that day??  I'll tell you then!"

I looked at Rei, and his face started to soften.  He tried to reach for my cheek, but I flinched when he almost reached there.  I guess that I still wasn't used to be this close with Rei…but I know I probably will never with anyone…especially since most of my only true friends and family aren't alive.

""Max…I won't hurt you…"

"And you don't have my trust, Rei.  A month of friendship and the whole thing's off just like that because of my feelings?!  That was the worst thing anyone could have done to me."

"…Max"

"I'm going to just tell you about it…nothing more and nothing less."

I  see him nod, and it was my queue to begin.

**~~Flashback after the Rejection~~  (Still Max P.O.V.)**

(Disclaimer:  This song doesn't belong to me, but it was made by Sakamoto Kyuu.  His song that was sung by another group in English was called Sukiyaki.  I'm doing the Japanese wordings.)

I was still crying, until my heart told me it was enough for now.  I sat up and looked at the sky.  Wherever I go and whenever I do, I always see that reflection of Rei in the sky, buildings, and even the dirtiest place.  As I got up, I have decided something that I never thought I would expect.

I'm going to fly solo for the rest of my life.  No friends, families, lovers…nothing of those concerning me at all.  Just me, myself, and….I…

I started walking down to the sidewalk, and looked at the upsetting sunset around me.  It was bugging me with those bright colors that will soon turn into the darkness where demons roamed.  

ue o muite arukou  
namida ga kobore naiyouni  
omoidasu harunohi  
hitoribotchi no yoru

I looked up at the store that were having non-prescription glasses on sale, and I decided that I will make myself look like someone who wants to me left alone…someone that no one will recognize as the old me, but the "geek-looking weird kid" identity.  I walked inside, and looked at the different frames and style of choosing.  I look at this green one with some texture of the moon.  I paid for it, and then I headed back home, with my new glasses on.

As I walked home, I thought about all the great time Rei and I had…_had_…

That would be the last time I'll ever have that moment with Rei…I might be tough now…forget about the past…but the sorrow haunts me.

I remembered the first day I was with Rei…I was sitting alone on the tables, and he just introduce himself to me.  That was the happiest moment that I have ever had in school…and it would be the last…

Rei…you have all the happiness now…keep it…let the sky and star bless you…

ue o muite arukou  
namida ga kobore naiyouni  
omoidasu harunohi  
hitoribotchi no yoru

****

As I continue walking, I saw Rei's house.  I saw him looking quite happy with his family…oblivious to the fact that I was watching him and thinking of sorrow that was held in my heart.

I clutched my heart, and it was beating at an irregular beat.  What was happening to me…?  I saw someone staring at me, but I ran away quickly before I knew whom it was.  My heart wasn't beating regularly…could it be…the disease from my real parents?  I don't know…I'm alone in the rain, but feeling to go back home yet…

(whistling)  
omoidasu akinohi  
hitoribotchi no yoru  
kanashimi wa hosino kageni  
kanashimi wa tsukino kageni

****

Yet, I was at the front of my door.  I opened it and go into the home.  My parents look like me, and it was a shock to see them staring at me irregularly.  

"What did you get glasses from?  You have perfect vision!"

"Mom…it's personal business that I won't let anyone in."

"Son, don't treat us like that…you don't look great with glasses!"

"Dad, let me do what I want.  If I want glasses, I wear them everywhere.  I don't care about my appearance."

"Max-kun!  Don't do that to us!  We want you to be the best looking boy in the entire school!"

"Everyone beat me to that already…what's the use…I hate the popular kids…"

All of a sudden, my father slapped me across the face and into the wall.

"You can't hate popular kids!  You are one and will be one!"

"Butt out, dad!  I don't need this jabbering!  I'm out of here!"

My father slapped me again before I left to my room.  Even my parents hate me…I'm…all alone…like I wanted…

I felt my tears rolling down my cheeks and wiping it away.  I looked at the sky, and I whispered one wish…that was to never find true love…

ue o muite arukou  
namida ga kobore naiyouni  
nakinagara aruku  
hitoribotchi no yoru  
(whistling)

~~End of Flashback~~

I looked at Rei…it was unbelievable to say…he was actually…looking guilty.  After these two years of hardness and being a rock, I won't fall for the guiltiness trick.

"To that extend, Rei, Mazie was the first person who took it hard…she slapped me three times that same day…wanting me to change back to normal…"

"…Max?  You know that person that was staring at you that night…?"

"What about it?  It's no importance to me now."

"If you actually looked in my eyes that night…none of this would have happened."

"Whatever you say.  Nothing will change this now…plus…you looked happy that night.  Too happy like you're happy that I don't have to be stuck with you in the group."

"No…you're taking this wrong…"

That was when I snapped.  He was doing it again…making me lose my concentration and making me feel guilty.  I was supposed to be the one that was supporting myself.  I felt myself stumble onto the floor, and Rei…he was…kneeling down with me…support me up.  I already told him I don't need his help.

"Stop supporting me.  I can do it on my own…"

"Max…you need help right now…everything that happened to you is overwhelming…you need to rest from school…"

"Don't even think about it…I'm going into English class no matter what you try to talk me out of."

"Please…Max.  Just this one important thing…you need to ask the doctor about that irregular heartbeats…it may be fatal."

"Rei…mind your own business!  I don't need your 'mother hen' act.  Just leave me alone!"

I was waiting for Rei to move, but no action was taking place.  I wanted him to move away from me so bad…but instead, I felt his arms snaking around my waist, and he pulled me against him.

I felt his breath on my shoulders…he was looking at me with hurtful eyes…something I never saw in him before.  I never knew that he actually cared that much…wait a minute!  He's not supposed to care!  When I look up at his eyes, they were gleaming with tears ready to fall.  Since we were on the floor, his eyes were above me…so I can't turn away from them…

"Max…I really do care about you…just let me do this one thing for you…please…?"

"How can I be sure…especially with…those rejecting words in my mind…"

"Just…don't think…about the past.  I'll be here to take care of you…"

"…what makes you think you could take care of me…when you have other important things to do without….me…"

"…That's just…you are more important…to me…than having…friends that aren't friends at all…you're just…immature people…"

I felt his hand, cupping my cheeks, as we both were leaning into each other…

We were getting closer…..

_And closer…._

_Until…._

Rei's mouth took my mouth into a desirable kiss.  We never had a kiss together…but yet…Rei was kissed almost everyday…I was never kissed in my life…

I never knew what was in my mind…until Rei broke the seal…

I saw his golden eyes with a lot of brightness and compassion…making me wonder if he did kiss me for myself…or was it a bet from his friends…?

Whatever it was…I wanted to be with him…it feels all floaty…and happiness was one thing…I wanted the most…

I felt Rei's hand ruffling my straight, flat hair, to my old hairstyle, fluffy and ruffled blonde hair…then…I felt his hand taking my glasses off, and he was looking into my eyes…

_I guess when he didn't look at me clearly when we were in 6th grade…he wanted a remainder of the past…_

"Max…I never wanted to leave you in the first place…you were really special…after we split up…I never felt this strong feeling I had around you…it makes me feel alive…that I could have a moment…a true moment…with you…"

"…Rei.  I thought you were straight the whole time…"

"……my heart said I wasn't straight anymore…after a few days of your change…"

"I guess…changing my appearance…does have an effect then…"

I felt his hand in his hair, getting all of the gel off and returning my hair to my childhood one… (V-force/G-Revolution hair)  Rei was pulling me into his chest, letting this moment run as long as he wanted…until I noticed the time…

Rei's eyes were telling me to stay…but I really didn't want to miss class…

I decided to be nice for the rest of the day…so I lend him a hand to get up.  I placed my hand on his hair, and brushing through it with my hand…

_It felt like the running ocean when you stroke the water with you hand…except Rei's hair…felt like really soft silk…_

I was looking at the glasses, and I was wondering if I should…be myself and have a lot of friends…or stay solo…

But for now…I'm going to stay with Rei…hopefully until the end of the week…

_My love and faith for him…may be at the minimum…but if he doesn't let bad thing happen again…maybe I'll…be with him…like I always wanted…like…Tyson and Kai…_

_Maybe…Tyson will be my friend again…if he lets me…I feel like…having a friend now…after all…I'm returning to my old self…I think…_

****

****

**_~~To Be Continued!~~_**

****

Silver:  Wow!  Sorry for the long wait!  There's your next chapter!  Sorry for not adding any TyKai moments…I promise some next chapter or a few more ^_~

Max:  You're supposed to stay with the MaRe!

Silver:  Don't worry!  ::pats Max's back::  MaRe will be my favorite no matter what ^_~

Rei:  I think she's addicted to MaRe a little too much…

Tyson:  I'll say…she used to like TyKai A LOT…now it's her second T.T

Kai:  ::patting Tyson's back::  At least she still reads them…

Silver:  ::grabbing her laptop looking for tons of MaRe and TyKai fanfictions::  I'll be searching for some great things ^_~  Keep reviewing!

~~Silver-chan


End file.
